


Valentine's Day on the Meteor

by ElectricSiren6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meteorstuck, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricSiren6/pseuds/ElectricSiren6
Summary: yeah it's just a little something I wanted to write. Thanks for reading :3





	

“Okay Dave… you got this, there’s literally no way you’ll fuck this up after how long you spent planning it, right? Right.” Dave paced as he mumbled, tightly gripping the bouquet of roses that his ecto-sister had helped him alchemize. Today was going to be a big day for Dave Elizabeth Strider. He had finally worked up the courage to confess to Karkat, and what better way to confess to a huge romcom freak then with flowers on the most romantic day of the year.   
Rose’s ever-present smirk had grown disturbingly wide when he asked about her V-day plans. Whatever it was, it was definitely not something Dave wanted to think about. [Insert inappropriate thoughts about Rose and Kanaya here].  
“Focus Goddammit!” Dave muttered, raising his fist to knock on Karkat’s door. From inside Dave could hear the unmistakable sound of a shitty romcom. “Yo Karkat! Open up dude.” Dave heard the movie stop, and some shuffling on the other side. The door flung open to reveal Karkat in all his five feet of glory.  
“Dave, I totally forgot I had this movie, but it’s the first rom com I ever watched! We totally have to watch it!” Karkat exclaimed, excitedly hooking his arm through Dave’s and trying to drag him to where his husktop was already set up.   
“Wait...um before we do that...do you know what day it is?”  
“Of fucking course I know what day it is! It’s not like we’ve been hurtling through space doing the same shit everyday with no way to keep track of time!” He replied sarcastically. Dave rolled his eyes.  
“Sarcasm aside. It’s Valentine’s Day. You do know what that is, right?”   
“I know what Valentine’s Day is! It’s the human equivalent of Flush Day!”  
“Flush Day...right, so.” Dave had practiced what he was going to say, but now that he was right here face to face with Karkat the words stuck in his throat. The tiny troll was so distractingly adorable. He was looking right at Dave, waiting for Dave to continue, but god it was so difficult for Dave to speak when he kept noticing how soft Karkat’s lips looked and how his hair perfectly framed his cute little face. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Karkat. He panicked, knowing that if he were to kiss Karkat now, he would have thrown weeks of planning out the window and probably screwed up any chance he had with the troll in the first place. “I have something for you!” Dave blurted out. He felt his face heat up as he walked outside to pick up the fallen bouquet. “Rose helped me alchemize them...do you like them?” Dave asked, nervously. Karkat stared blankly at the flowers. His mouth hung open in shock.  
“They’re beautiful…” He whispered, sniffing the flowers.  
“Yeah...I figured a total sap like you would love romantic bullshit like this...Karkat, I love you.” As soon as the words left Dave’s mouth, the atmosphere became tense.   
“You love me?” Karkat asked in a shocked whisper.  
“Yeah, a lot actually, but if you don’t feel that way about me we can still be bros, right? Well that might be kinda awkward, but-” Dave was cut off as Karkat leaned up to press his lips to Dave’s. It was a short and gentle kiss, full of the love for one another they had both been repressing in fear of rejection. Karkat pulled away, beaming.  
“I love you too, Dave. You’re an insufferable prick, but somehow you still manage to be...incredibly attractive.”  
The two proceeded to have a great rom com marathon that involved a lot of cuddling and sickeningly sweet kisses. The rest of the meteor’s inhabitants caught on to the change in their relationship incredibly quickly. It was pretty easy when the two were constantly in each other’s company, with dopey lovestruck looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's just a little something I wanted to write. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
